There are slide mounting machines commercially available today, but these prior art machines are complex in construction and are larger and heavier than the apparatus described herein. These prior slide mounting machines are very expensive for a user to purchase because of the complex or elaborate mechanisms involved and are relatively slower in their output of loaded slide mounts per minute than the present apparatus. In most instances in these prior art slide amount machines, it is difficult or impossible for the operator to observe the film transparency as it is actually being loaded into the slide mount.